1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved messaging systems and in particular to improving automated responses when an intended recipient is not available. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to automated selection of a backup recipient and distribution of an instant messaging request to the backup recipient.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of electronic messaging and communications, such as electronic mail (e-mail), instant messaging, and text messaging has expanded rapidly over the last few years. Typically, an e-mail application, such as Lotus Notes (Lotus Notes is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation), provides a user interface between the user and an e-mail server that sends and receives e-mail via a network, such as the Internet. In addition, typically, instant messaging applications and chat applications, such as AOL Instant Messenger (AIM) (AOL and AIM are registered trademarks of AOL, Inc.), provide a user interface between the user and an instant messaging server that opens a communication channel between at least two users and facilitates distribution of messages through that communication channel.
Since instant messaging is essentially “real-time” communication, this type of electronic communication is often used when users need to communicate immediately about a particular topic. As it evolves, instant messaging is commonly used as a substitute for telephone calls because the conversation can happen in “real-time” but all parties to the messaging session can remain at their computer system and respond when needed.
As much the “real-time” communication element is a characteristic of instant messaging communications, many instant messaging applications and devices that facilitate instant messaging now allow users to set an “availability setting” indicating that the user is “logged off”, “away from the desk”, “available”, and other settings that indicate a level of availability. In one example, a user may designate for a particular availability setting to be automatically selected when no user activity at a particular device is detected over a particular period of time.
A disadvantage of an “availability setting” designating an intended recipient's availability is that when the intended recipient is not available, the initiator of a messaging session may still need to communicate with someone about the intended subject matter of the messaging session, but not know who to contact next. In one example, some employers provide a searchable directory of employees to employees with a backup designated for each employee, where the backup listing may indicate a way to contact the backup employee to initiate a messaging session. A backup directory, however, is limited because an employee may use instant messaging to communicate with employees and non-employees, where it would not be appropriate for an employee backup to receive every message request. For example, if a friend sends a message request to a first employee, who is currently unavailable, the first employee would not want that message request forwarded to a second employee who is a backup to the first employee for business related topics. In addition, a static backup directory is limited because in addition to the intended subject matter of a message request, other factors might effect who an unavailable intended recipient would want to function as a backup recipient for messaging requests. For example, during the work day the intended recipient might want a secretary to function as a backup recipient, but designate a different backup recipient during non-working hours. In another example, an intended recipient may expect to communicate with a particular user via a messaging session and it would be advantageous to allow that intended recipient to designate a particular backup recipient for any message requests received from that particular user if the intended recipient is unavailable. Current backup directories are limited because they do not provide for schedule based and requester based backup designations.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for the selection of a backup recipient for an instant messaging request for an intended recipient who is unavailable based on criteria such as the intended subject matter of the communication, the intended recipient's schedule, and the identity of the initiator of the communication. Further, it would be advantageous to automatically select a backup recipient and automatically forward the instant messaging request to the backup recipient, such that the initiator is not required to manually search a backup directory and then manually initiate a communication to a backup recipient.